bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Neito Monoma
is a Student in Class 1-B at Yuuei. Appearance Neito has chin-length slick blonde hair, parted to the right on his forehead. Personality Neito has a dark personality. He is shown to be calm, collected, manipulative and possibly sadistic. Like most of Class-B students, he wants to topple Class A's popularity.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Page 17 History Sports Festival Arc He finishes the obstacle race, placing 36th,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Page 16 allowing him to continue onto the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. During the team formation, he tells everyone on Class B they should give a lesson to "those Class A snobs".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Page 17 He forms a team with other Class B students. Later, he steals Tooru's bandanna without her team noticing.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 8-9 After Katsuki fails to steal Izuku's bandanna, he swiftly steals Katsuki's bandana. He then explains Katsuki that the Class B students purposely got left behind in the Obstacle Race so that they could study Class A's Quirks. He then reveals he knew about Katsuki's incident with the Mud Man a year ago and taunts Katsuki, asking how he feels being attacked by villains "once a year". Katsuki then decides he'll battle Neito before going after Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 15-17 One of his classmates tell him to stop riling the other class which Neito apologizes for doing, saying it is quite unheroic of him and will heed her words.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 1 Neito begins his battle against Katsuki, copying and using Katsuki's Quirk against him, sending an explosion into Katsuki's face. Katsuki tries to attack Neito again, but Neito copies and uses Eijirou's Quirk to block him and shrugs him off. Neito is then confronted by another Class-B student, Bondo, and his team, and one of Monoma's teammates tells him they should just back off.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 9-11 After that, Neito tells Katsuki not to become enraged since he fanned the flames, and Katsuki says that he will be number one.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 12 Quirk "Copycat" - Neito's Quirk allows him to duplicate and use another Quirk after coming into contact with the Quirk user. After doing so, Neito gains full access to the Quirk he has copied and can use it however he likes. This Quirk also allows him to copy multiple Quirks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Page 11 However, a drawback is that Neito can only use the Quirk he has copied for five minutes and after the five minutes are over, he losses access to that Quirk. Also, Neito cannot simultaneously use two or more copied Quirks at the same time and thus he can only use one copied Quirk at a time.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Page 11 Battles Relationships Katsuki Bakugou Neito sees Katsuki along the other members of his class as arrogant and their popularity must be toppled.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Page 17 However, Katsuki didn't give him much attention until he took his bandana and mock him for being attacked by villains every year. This alone enraged Katsuki so much to the point of overlooking Izuku whom he had his eyes on in order to destroy Neito's team first.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 15-17 Later, with repeated taunting and mocking and copying his Quirk, Katsuki's rage just grow even further and he swear again that he will become number 1, but this time he adds that he will be destroying everyone.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 12 Trivia * His name comes from , meaning "mimicry". Adittionally, means "among things". means "repose, serenity, peace, peaceful", and means "person". References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes